Conventionally, packaging containers for containing water absorptive contents in which a liquid is impregnated, include a container containing wet sheets as contents impregnated with a chemical liquid or the like. This wet sheet is convenient for childcare, medical care/nursing such as a cosmetic purpose, removing dirt and sweat of skin, care of the area surrounding a mouth, oral care, treatment of defecation and the like, and a variety of uses such as keeping a pet, cleaning a floor, a desk and an automobile so that the wet sheet is preferably used at ordinary homes, in a medical care site and so forth. As compared with usual dry sheets, this type of wet sheets is particularly effective because a stuck cosmetic material or dust can easily and quickly be wiped out and surely removed.
Conventional wet sheets are contained in a bag-shaped, box-shaped or cylindrical container which is provided with an opening formed to take out the wet sheet, and a lid member or a repeelable seal member for closing the opening which can be tightly closed to prevent the wet sheets from being dried. In accordance with this structure, since a wet sheet is taken out from the opening by wide opening the lid member or the seal member each time the wet sheet is used, there is a problem that a chemical liquid of the wet sheets is evaporated each time the wet sheet is used so that the wet sheets tend to be dried. Particularly, in the case of a soft packaging bag such as a portable bag, as compared with a hard box type or cylinder type wet sheet container, it is difficult to re-attach the lid member or the seal member in order to tightly seal up the opening.
In order to solve such a problem, as described in Patent Document 1, a packaging structure from which wet sheets can be taken out without opening a lid member is proposed. Namely, a wet sheet can be taken out without the need for peeling the seal member by providing a plurality of a first opening and a second opening on a packaging bag and having the wet sheet successively pass through the two openings. Furthermore, in the case of Patent Document 1, after taking out a wet sheet, the next wet sheet is exposed from a take-out port with only its head out so that the wet sheet can be successively taken out by gripping the head. Accordingly, it is possible to decrease the open area through which a wet sheet is taken out and prevent the wet sheet from being dried.